Outta My Head
by KayBeth13
Summary: One thing Kerry Singer is certain of is that she's in love with a handsome, brave, deadly and dangerous hunter with green eyes that pierce her heart and soul every time he looks at her, but can she make him see her in the same way before it's too late? Dean/OC Re-write of my story Green Eyes. Rating may change, may not.
1. Kerry Singer

_Hi guys! So, back in 2009 I wrote a story named _Green Eyes_ along with a couple of other stories with extra chapters and alternate endings. I was reading it the other day and saw SO MUCH that could be improved or edited, so I have decided to re-write the whole thing, including all the bonus chapters and even some new ones that weren't included in the original story. This story is named after the song 'Outta my Head' by Daughtry as I feel it goes very well with Kerry's feelings. You don't have to read green eyes before reading this, but if you wish to that's great and if you have before, then I hope you enjoy the bonus material in this story! On with the show I guess…._

Chapter 1- Kerry Singer

If there was one thing Kerry Singer was certain of, it was that she was in love, and had been since she was old enough to understand what love meant. One man had always made her heart swell and though he made her so angry she could happily shoot him at times, he also had the capacity to make her feel like the most important person in the world. Unfortunately, though she was now 20, Kerry knew that he was the one person in the world that would never see her as anything more than a younger sister.

Dean Winchester.

She was in love with Dean Winchester of all people. Growing up she used to curse at whoever was listening, asking them why it couldn't have been Sam, the kind, gentle giant that loved everyone close to him. She had spent most of her teenage years wishing every day that she could grow affections other than sibling ones towards Sam, but she just didn't see him the same way she had done with Dean. Dean was just something else, despite his boyish charm, there was a deeper, dangerous side to him and Kerry had to admit, that was part of the attraction.

It had always saddened her every time she attempted to gain Dean's attention, only to have Dean ruffle her hair and walk off, but she never gave up, always carrying on in the hope that one day Dean would wake up and realise that he had everything he could ever need right under his nose: Sam, John, Bobby, and herself. And the Impala. Couldn't forget the car. Never forget the car. Not that she ever would, the car was magnificent and even the dumbest person in the world could see how much the owner loved her, despite the never-fading layer of dirt she'd accumulated over the years.

Kerry had known the three Winchester's all her life, and still fondly remembered the first time she met them.

_/Flashback /_

_Bobby heard the familiar sound of the Impala roaring up the drive and scooped his four year old daughter up into his arms, where she quickly buried her head in his neck. She had only met John twice, and so it was to be understood that she didn't remember him all too well, making her nervous to be around him. Bobby kept a light hand on her back the whole time he moved out of the house, both to hold her in place and give her the feeling of security he knew she was needing from him at that moment. _

_As they walked out the front door, Bobby noticed that this time, John had bought his two sons with him. Bobby smiled at Dean, who he'd met a couple of times before and the twelve year old smiled back, his expression of someone much older than himself. He then gave a small smile to Sam, who was still standing by the car, slightly nervous. The boy gave him a timid smile in return before turning his gaze back to his older brother. John was quick to move forward and put a hand on Bobby's shoulder in greeting. He tried to look at Kerry but in shyness, she simply buried herself further into her father's neck, in the hope that by doing so, she would become invisible._

_"Hey baby girl, it's only John, you've met him before remember?" he coaxed, but she stubbornly shook her head and refused to move._

_John stepped back, amusement and understanding at her behaviour, but he was quickly replaced by a twelve year old Dean, who had a determined look in his eyes. He calmly walked up and moved round to Bobby's back so that she could see him. She peered curiously at him, and straight away found herself unable to tear her light blue eyes away from the bright green eyes staring back at her. Slowly, she turned her whole face to watch him and gave him a small smile._

"_Atta girl." Dean encouraged, smiling back at her._

_After a few more seconds, Kerry pushed against her dad, and so Bobby put her down on the floor. As soon as he did, Dean stepped forwards to her and held out his hand. She did the same and he took it gently._

_"Hi, I'm Dean. What's your name?" he asked._

_After a few seconds, she responded with a timid "Kerry" and Dean's smile widened._

_"That's pretty. Would you like to meet my little brother Kerry?"_

_She nodded and Dean took her to meet eight year-old Sam. As they walked away, Bobby and John shared smiles before calling over to the kids to come indoors. They all moved towards the house, Kerry standing in between the brothers, holding each of their hands. From that moment, the boys had 'adopted' her as their little sister._

_/ End Flashback /_

Since that visit, every time the boys were there, Kerry spent as much time as she could with them, until Dean reached the age of sixteen and started doing his own thing in town. She lost count of the number of times she felt heartbroken over his bragging about all the women he'd been with. Those were the days when her emotions got too much for her, and that was when Sam would often step in, hot chocolate in one hand, tickets to see a movie in the other. He alone was the only person who knew her true feelings about Dean. She truly adored Sam, always acting like the big brother she never had. Always being there to protect her and guide her through life, especially when it came to Dean.

Still, Dean always managed to spend some time with her each visit and she used to love their presence around the house. Then, when she turned thirteen, came the argument that caused her dad and John to fall out. After that, she'd not seen John or Sam at all and had only seen Dean a handful of times, yet she still found herself unable to forget about him, unable to even try find herself a boyfriend to settle down with. Instead, she spent her time focussing on being the best hunter she could be, under the strict eye of her dad, that is. Though she showed potential, Bobby knew her strengths lay more in the research side of hunting that the physical, so for now, she usually went out with him as her back up. Not that she minded. She loved her dad too much to argue and knew that he wasn't trying to stop her from being independent, but was actually stopping her from getting killed. There were still the odd times she wanted to throttle him, but, then again, most kids felt the same way about their own parents at some time in their lives.

Life as a hunter's daughter had been hard; her dad would leave for days, even weeks at a time, she'd almost been killed a few times, her training was tough going and she had almost no friends, being seen as the freak at school for believing in ghosts. Still, she'd graduated school, opted out of going to college and had taken up hunting as her career. It was a lonely life, but thinking back on it, it wasn't all bad. She had an extremely loving family, she had a pet dog that idolized her, she owned her own 67 gt350 mustang that not many sixteen year olds would get for their birthdays and though it was tough, she genuinely loved hunting. Deep down, she knew that if she was offered the chance to live a different life, she wouldn't. To change her life would mean no Sam, no John and most important of all, no Dean, and that was something she couldn't live without. She loved her life.

Little did she know that her life was about to change, in a drastic way.


	2. Bye Meg!

_I haven't watched Supernatural in a VERY long time and on my TV they're showing re-runs of series 4, so I am slowly getting my mojo and knowledge back. So I apologise if I get any dialogue wrong or get events a bit jumbled up. Please don't forget to R+R, love you all! Also, I will try to update as much as possible but there may be gaps as I have an very busy summer coming up. Finally, if you want the chapters to be longer please let me know!_

_This one goes to TheNextOfKin, for being my first reviewer- thank you!_

Chapter 2- Bye Meg

It had been raining all day and Kerry was bored. With no hunts to do and being unable to tinker with the cars outside, she simply had nothing to do. She'd never been one for TV and she could only take Rumsfeld out so many times for a walk before he refused to go anymore. Sighing, she dropped the book she was reading onto her desk and lay her head down. For months now, there had been a never ending supply of hunts, and suddenly three days ago, all went silent on the demon front. It was frustrating that neither she or Bobby were unable to figure out why and as always, when she tried to call Dean, she just got radio silence. She even tried to call John for the first time in over five years, yet it was the same result; nothing.

Suddenly, as if someone heard her, Rumsfeld began to bark and she heard a very familiar sounding car moving up the drive. She darted up out if her chair and glanced out the window for only a second before she was letting out an excited squeal and running down the stairs. The driver barely had time to get out of the car before she flung herself onto him.

"ooof! Kerry?" he said at the impact.

Stepping back, she grinned widely.

"Hi Dean. What brings you out here? John with you?" she asked.

It was then that she took in his appearance, or more, the haunted look in his eyes. She glanced behind him into the car and gasped to see the passenger was none other than Sam. Sam caught her gaze and she saw the same worry in his eyes as she had Dean's. her smile dropped and when Sam got out of the car she gave him a hug, just as bone-crushing as the one she gave Dean's, but for completely different reasons. She'd heard the news of his girlfriend being killed from her dad and though she hadn't been able to talk to him, she'd felt her heart break for him.

"Hey Sammy." she whispered in his ear, her grip tightening for an instant before she released him.

Sam gave her a tiny smile, but she saw that his heart wasn't quite in it. At that moment, she noticed Dean had moved indoors and silently, she found herself behind Sam, following him as he too made his way indoors. She noticed Rumsfeld out of the corner of her eye creeping forward, but she simply held out her hand, commanding him to stay outside. If she hadn't been so worried about the heaviness of the guy's moods, she would have laughed at the sad gaze the Rottweiler gave her. Instead, she shut the door behind her and sat down on the sofa while Sam and Dean explained their visit.

After they finished speaking, the group sat there in silence, each with their own thoughts running through their heads. Kerry as always, found herself looking over at Dean and had to force herself not to try and comfort him, knowing he would be more likely to push her away than to accept an embrace. Instead, she stood and moved over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling softly when he placed his own hand on top of hers and squeezed it, letting her know he appreciated the gesture. The silence was broken when Rumsfeld suddenly began barking.

"Rumsfeld" Bobby said with worry in his voice, immediately moving to the window.

Kerry jumped as Rumsfeld fell silent, wishing she hadn't heard the sound of something slicing and hitting flesh, but knowing she was only fooling herself to deny it. She closed her eyes, refusing to let herself cry, but Sam's hand tightened again and she gave him a look that said she would be okay. Suddenly, the door smashed open and all four hunters immediately stood, guns drawn, as a woman with cropped blonde hair entered the room.

"Meg" she heard Dean spit from behind her.

Meg smirked at the group and began moving towards Kerry, Bobby and Sam. Sam immediately gently pulled Kerry behind him, and nudged her towards Dean. She glared at his back, but a look from Bobby had her moving backwards until she felt Dean's hand on her back. She glanced at him over her shoulder, but he didn't look her way.

"So boys, sorry you couldn't say goodbye to your daddy." Meg taunted.

Dean lunged forward but found himself being thrown across the room and crashing painfully into a pile of books stacked on top of Bobby's desk.

"Dean!" Kerry called and ran over to him.

She helped him up and he glanced at her in thanks before smirking as he looked at Meg. Meg looked up and a look of panic flashed across her face.

"A devil's trap? Seriously?" she asked them.

Sam didn't answer, simply dragged a chair over and placed it in the trap. Meg sat down and immediately began taunting the brothers, trying to make them believe that John was dead, and that they were wasting their time interrogating her. Kerry could see that Dean was desperate, but like him, she also felt that John was alive. He was John frigging Winchester. A single demon was not taking him down any time soon. She knew that deep in her heart and refused to let Meg's poisonous words sink in.

"Guys, she needs an exorcism to get the demon out of her" Bobby told them.

Kerry moved over to the bookshelf and wordlessly opened one of the larger books onto the page that contained an excorcism chant. Meg glared at her.

"I will rip your heart out and while it's still warm and beating I will shove it down your throat" she threatened.

Kerry simply glanced at her in amusement.

"I'm not the one trapped and about to be exorcised. I have nothing to fear from you."

Dean smirked for an instant before turning his attention back to Sam, who was now holding the book and began the exorcism. Suddenly, Meg cracked, telling them everything she knew. Kerry watched as she cursed Dean for lying and raised an eyebrow when Sam showed reluctance to continue.

"Sammy…" she murmered.

Thankfully. Dean managed to talk his younger brother into completing the exorcism and the room suddenly filled with black smoke as the demon vanished into Hell. Quickly, they freed the now fully-human Meg and gently lay her down on the floor. Kerry moved closer and took the woman's hand in her own, glaring at Dean as he pushed her for answers.

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Dean asked.

Kerry looked and saw that it was too late for any more information; the woman was gone. She dropped her head out of respect and they all sat in silence for a few moments, until Bobby broke it by clearing his throat.

"You boys go and find your dad. I'll get this cleaned up."

"But Bobby, the police are going to want answers." Sam argued.

"You think I don't know how to lie to the police!?" Bobby yelled. "Go now and find your dad, me and Kerry can handle this!"

Dean gave Kerry a look and she nodded, her eyes hardening.

"He's right; you guys need to go." She agreed.

Dean nodded and within a few minutes, the impala disappeared down the drive again. Kerry turned to Bobby before looking down sadly at the dead woman.

"Time to call in the cops, huh?" she asked.

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, leave that to me. Look, if you want to disappear for a while I don't mind."

Kerry suddenly thought of Rumsfeld and gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"No. I'm going to bury Rummy." She answered.

The look of sadness in her dad's eyes didn't go unnoticed as he too remembered his dog that had been killed by the demon. He nodded solemnly and while he picked up the phone to call the cops and explain what happened, Kerry quietly slipped out the back door and moved toward where she'd last seen Rumsfeld. It took every ounce of strength she had not to be sick when she saw him lying there, his head completely severed from his body, but she took a few deep gulps and moved over to the shed, grabbing a black sack and moving back over to him. The cops arrived just as she managed to move his body out of sight and she watched as they entered the house and began to question her dad about what had happened. She moved back to Rumsfeld and it didn't take long before she had managed to dig a hole out with the cars and lay him gently down in it.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a better burial boy. Anyway, you did love sleeping in these cars, so I guess you wouldn't mind being with them now. I'm going to miss you so much buddy. Love you."

She brushed away at the few tears that had slid down her cheeks and picked up the shovel, proceeding to cover up his body. By the time she had finished, the sun was setting and the police were leaving. She re-entered the house and as soon as she saw Bobby staring at a blank wall in front of him, she sniffed and moved to him. Bobby turned at the sound of her sniff and wrapped his arms round her as she cried for her pet and the young woman who had both been murdered.

"I know honey, I know" was all Bobby said as he held her.

When they parted, Kerry vanished upstairs to clean the mud and grime off her from burying Rumsfeld. She collapsed onto her bed after, but found herself unable to sleep. After a few hours, she heard Bobby come up to bed, but still, she simply lay there, her mind spinning from the events of the day.


	3. Dear John

_Hi guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far! I know at the moment I'm updating every day, but trust me, after a while it will drop to maybe once a week as I have exams followed by a very intense summer full of placements and work. Please bare with me and don't forget in the meantime that reviews= love and smiles from me!_

Chapter 3: Dear John

The phone call came as the sun was rising. Kerry bolted out of bed and into Bobby's room, just in time to see her dad's face turn from his usual ruddy complexion, to pure white in a nanosecond as she heard Sam's voice on the other end of the phone. Bobby hung up and turned to face her, his voice shaking.

"Kerry, there's been a crash. Sam and John are both going to be okay, but Dean…"

Kerry felt her heart sink faster than a rock in a pond. Instantly she took a step back and shook her head violently.

"No, he can't be dead or dying. Not Dean, not _now_!" she cried.

Bobby gave her an apologetic look and she wanted to burst. Instead, she forced herself to take a calm breath despite every instinct telling her to panic, then steeled herself and moved to her room, wasting no time in throwing on her jacket and shoes and grabbing the keys to her mustang. As she exited her room again, Bobby gave her a curious glance.

"Which hospital?" she asked, not allowing him to speak.

"St James's." was the response she received as Bobby realised her intentions.

Without saying another word, she left the house, and broke every speed limit there was to get to the hospital before it was too late. As soon as she entered the building, she asked where the Winchester's were and a nurse took her up to the corridor, where she saw Sam leaning against a doorframe, the sound of a heart rate monitor flat-lining filtering through. Kerry stopped dead, ignoring the nurse next to her as she simply forgot to breathe. Suddenly, the sounds of a heart beat replaced the alarm and her lungs kicked back into gear, forcing her to move again.

"Sammy" she called, her voice cracking.

Sam turned to face her and the moment she saw the terror-filled, heart wrenching expression covering his face and eyes, she lunged forward and pulled him into a vice-like hug, neither of them caring about the injuries he carried as he hugged her back with equal fierceness, drawing any strength and comfort he could out of her.

Later on, Sam disappeared to Bobby's on an errand for John and Kerry moved to the eldest Winchester's room. She knocked softly and he looked up at her, eyes widening slightly at the sight of her. Mostly, it was her pale blonde hair that gave her identity away; otherwise he wouldn't have recognized the woman in front of him.

"Kerry?" he asked, just to make sure she really was who he thought she was.

She nodded and struggled to give him a smile.

"Hey John. How are you feeling?" she asked, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat as she moved to stand next to the bed.

John couldn't believe the changes in her found it even harder to believe the last time he saw her she had barely turned thirteen and the top of her head only just reached his chest, yet here she was seven years later, taller, athletically built, and from the maturity in her eyes, definitely no longer a child. He gave her a soft smile, wincing as he moved slightly and aggravated his injuries further.

"I've felt better to be honest. How are you holding up?" he asked, a glint in his eyes that told her he could see the fear she was trying so hard to hide.

Kerry snorted; trust John to have figured out her feelings towards Dean despite not even seeing her for years.

"I'm okay, just extremely worried for both Dean and Sammy." She answered.

John's face turned to stone.

"They'll be fine, I promise you that. I need you to do me a favour though, okay?"

Kerry nodded.

"Stay with them. Don't ever let them push you away as I did to them. I've always looked at you as a daughter and I know they both look at you as a sister. So don't let them ever push you away, okay?"

Kerry looked into his eyes that were so similar to Dean's and couldn't help but smile.

"Will do Sir."

John smirked and she stepped forwards, gently putting her arms round him.

"I really missed you John" she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry I didn't get to be there to see you turn into the woman you've become. I'll try to make more of an effort from now on."

Kerry smiled and pulled away.

"No you won't. you're a hunter, it's impossible to promise to be there. But, as long as you answer your phone in future, I will settle for that."

John smiled and nodded.

"Deal. By the way, I know it's your birthday in a few days; make sure to remind me to take you for a drink when I get out of here."

Kerry laughed.

"You're on. Now, I'm going to go and see how Dean's doing." She answered.

She gave John one last look, seeing the same look of pride he showed his boys in the look he gave her now. Blinking back tears at the familial love she felt for him, she stepped out and moved back down the hall to Dean's room; the one room she'd deliberately avoided until now. As she entered and took a look at him, her knees buckled and she barely managed to stop herself from falling over. Instantly, tears began rolling down her cheeks and she fought not to sob at his still form on the bed, skin far too grey to be considered healthy, cuts and bruises on every part of his skin she could see. Slowly she moved over to him and sat next to the bed, her hand grasping his. Though there was a warmth to his skin, she could also feel coolness there, a coolness that seemed to sink into her own skin and wrap itself round her heart.

"Oh Dean." She whispered before she allowed more tears to take over.

After a few minutes, she felt something brush across her cheek, as if trying to wipe the last of her tears away and she gasped, her head shooting up as she looked at Dean's face once again.

"Dean?" she asked.

Nothing. She expected as much and frowned as she shook her head.

"Stupid idjit, imagining things now!" she chastised herself.

She fell silent again, continuing to stare at Dean and felt something lock into place inside her. A steely look crossed her face and she stood, grasping Dean's chin as if forcing him to look at her, despite his eyes refusing to open.

"You are going to be okay Dean Winchester. You've been through enough crap in your life to be able to fight this and come through it in one piece. We need you, all of us. Sam needs you to be his annoying big brother, John needs you to be his pillar of support, my dad needs you to give him another reason to smile and I need you, because, well, goddamnit Dean I'm completely and totally in love with you, you brainless, hopeless, bloody moron, but you've never even noticed me! How can I go on living as happily as I do now if you're not here to share it with? Sure, you drive us all crazy and I hate that you're always off with different women, but I'll never stop loving you as long as you stay here and don't abandon us."

As she finished speaking, she swallowed more tears and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, a kiss that held the promise that she wasn't letting him go. Ever. It was as she was about to sit back in the chair that Sam re-entered the room. She raised an eyebrow as he pulled out an Ouija board and placed it on the floor.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"No." was the only response she got.

Glaring, she stood and walked to the door.

"I've heard too much bad stuff about those things Sam; I refuse to be a part of it. If you want me I'll be in the canteen."

Not stopping to hear of Sam tried to stop her, she made her way down to the canteen, realising for the first time since she arrived just how tired and hungry she was. Once she's devoured three sandwiches and two cups of coffee, she glanced at the clock and saw she'd been down in the canteen for almost an hour. Standing, she stretched and moved to leave, only to have Sam crash into her and almost send her crashing into the table behind her if her hunter reflexes hadn't kicked in at the last second. Immediately expecting the worst, she grasped his arms, panic in her face and voice.

"Sam! What's wrong? Is it Dean? Pease tell me he's not…"

Sam cut her off, not wanting her to worry without needing to.

"He's not dead, he's alive! He just woke up as if nothing had happened! I forgot where you were until dad asked me to come down and get a cup of coffee."

Before he'd even finished, Kerry was running up the corridor to the stairs and within moments, burst into Dean's room, just in time to see him get out of bed and stand up. For a few seconds, she simply stood there staring at him, but once she realised he was really there and really okay, she ran to him and hugged him as tightly as she dared.

"Thank god." She mumbled into his chest as he patted her awkwardly on the back.

Out of nowhere, the pair heard the sounds of someone screaming for help and Dean's eyes went wide.

"That sounds like…"

"Sammy" Kerry answered.

The pair rushed out to where the yells were coming from, just as a group of nurses and doctors lifted John onto the bed and were trying to resuscitate him. As Dean stood there, pleading for John to wake, Kerry had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, reflecting on the items he'd asked Sam to collect for him, and glancing over at Sam, she knew he was aware of it too; John wasn't waking no matter what the medics tried. All they could do was stand and watch as the doctors finally gave up and called it. As the doctor spoke, she saw Dean stagger a fraction and she didn't hesitate to move so she was facing him and embrace him, not even aware that for once, he crushed her against him as he began to cry silently against her, her own tears adding to his as she grieved alongside him.


	4. A Hunter's Funeral

_Me again! Sorry for the slight delay, but like I said before, I may take longer updating as I'm currently working on my exams. Don't forget to R+R and enjoy the show. Also, thanks to Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs and babydake93 for your reviews :)_

Chapter 4: A Hunter's Funeral

The day of John's funeral was solemn. Through the day, both Sam and Dean barely spoke a word to anyone, each wrapped up in their own grief. Kerry kept herself in her room, out of the way and able to vent her anger and pain for John by punching her pillows repeatedly. The three men in the house could all hear the soft thuds of her fists hitting the pillow over and over again, but none of them moved to stop her. Not until she missed the pillow on one punch and accidentally hit the bed frame instead, a loud crack filling the room as the force of the punch cause a large portion of the already frail wood to snap off completely.

"Damnit!" she screamed, clutching her fist in an effort to ease the pain that jolted through her arm the moment her punch landed.

Less than a moment later, Bobby came into the room, sympathy and amusement both shining in his eyes.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked her.

She glared at him and he chuckled as she raised her hand that was slowly swelling and turning more and more black and blue.

"Come on, let's get that sorted." He spoke as he nodded towards the hallway.

She followed him downstairs, ignoring both Sam and Dean and their curious gazes as she passed them in the living room, instead focussing on not moving her hand. Bobby indicated for her to get up on the counter and she found that trying to do it one handed was not as easy as she originally thought. After almost falling off twice, she finally got herself seated and turned her gaze to her dad, who was shaking his head, a small grin on his face as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it over to her.

"You sure?" Kerry asked.

"You don't think I'd forgotten that it's my only child's twenty-first birthday today did you?" he asked her.

Kerry shook her head. Sure she knew her dad would remember but right at that moment, she couldn't care less that it was her birthday; she just wanted the day over with so she could move on with her life. Sadly, she took the bottle and took her first ever taste of beer, face scrunching up at the bitterness.

"Urgh, how do you guys even stand this crap?" she asked as she put the bottle as far away from her as she could reach.

Bobby chuckled and moved over to her, a bag of frozen peas in hand. He placed them on her injured hand and she hissed in pain. Wordlessly, Bobby handed her his hip flask and she took a drink, letting something burn down her throat.

"And that was?" she asked.

"Whisky."

Kerry took another drink and nodded in approval.

"I suppose this isn't too bad." She commented.

Bobby nodded and removed the peas, wincing slightly at the look of the injury.

"I don't know kiddo, I think you may have broken it"

"Nah, I can tell, nothing broken except my bed. It's going to hurt like a mother though for the next few days"

Bobby had to nod in agreement and set to work bandaging it. It was halfway through it that something wet dropped onto his hand. He glanced up at his daughter in shock to see she was crying.

"Darlin'?" he prodded.

"I hate him." She whispered.

"Who?"

"John."

Shocked, he stopped bandaging her hand and instead reached up to gently grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Why do you hate him?" he asked gently.

"Because, he knew what he was going to do and yet he promised he was gonna take me for a drink when he got out of the hospital! Why would he promise something when he knew damn well that he wouldn't fulfil it!?" she cried, voice growing in volume until she was shouting loud enough for everyone in the house to hear her.

Bobby found he simply didn't have any answer, so moved back to bandaging her hand while she fought to stop herself from crying. Eventually, she fought back the tears and when she spoke again, it was a normal volume.

"I just feel betrayed and lied to is all. He even promised to make more of an effort to be here for us. He lied, dad. He damn well lied." She spoke, her voice defeated and lost.

Bobby finished with the bandage and stood, pulling her into a hug. She leaned into him for a moment before shifting slightly, letting him know she wanted to be let down. She hopped off the side and moved back towards her room, not failing to miss that Dean was no longer in the living room and Sam had clearly heard her outburst as he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes as well as the always present grief that hasn't left since the day John died. Sighing, she moved upstairs and opened her door, jumping when she saw Dean sitting on her bed.

"Dean! What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Dean picked up the broken piece of wood that had once been part of her bed frame and shrugged.

"Thought I'd look and see if it could be repaired, but I think you totalled it."

Though he tried to put amusement in his tone, Kerry saw straight through it, however she smiled and sat next to him, choosing not to comment on it.

"Yeah, I think I may need to buy a new frame. That one was getting old anyway, I've had it since I was six." She agreed.

Dean placed the wood back down on the floor and Kerry found herself unable to speak. There were so many thinks she wanted to say, but most would either make the room very awkward or make Dean very angry. Instead, she settled for leaning back slightly so she was using her elbows for support and tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling. After a few moments silence, Dean looked over at her.

"Did dad really promise to take you for a drink?" he asked.

Kerry sighed and let her body fall back onto the bed so that she was lying down.

"I knew you two heard me in the kitchen." She muttered.

"You were shouting, it was hard not to hear" he argued, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"True" she shrugged in agreement.

Dean continued to stare at her and she felt a tug in her heart at the pain she could see he was trying so hard to disguise in his usually bright and cheerful gaze. It was then she realised he was waiting for an answer to his question.

"Yeah, he did. Just before Sam came in with the Ouija board, I spoke to him and that's when he told me."

Dean watched as her eyes clouded over for a seconds before she closed them. When she re-opened them, they were back to their usual clear blue. She looked over at him and he glanced away.

"Hey, I am really sorry about John. I don't know _how_ you guys must be feeling, but I want you to know I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Dean said nothing, but his hand moved to her thigh and squeezed it, letting her know he was grateful. He then stood and left the room, still not speaking. Kerry watched him go before looking back at her bed frame and groaning once again as her hand throbbed at the memory of hitting it.

That evening, the small group gathered round and the brothers began to cover John in salt. Kerry swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at her dad, who she could see was just as saddened as she was that one of his closest friends was dead. Then she turned her gaze to Sam, who had unshed tears in his eyes and was struggling to keep himself together. Wordlessly, she moved over and stood in between the brothers, taking Sam's hand with her uninjured one and squeezing it. When he squeezed back, she almost winced, but knew that right at that moment, he needed her to be there, so she said nothing. After Dean lit John's body and the flames started to spread, he moved back to stand next to Kerry. She reached out with her injured hand to grasp his, but he subtly moved his hand away, putting more distance between them. It was such a subtle move, most wouldn't have even noticed, but to Kerry he may as well have just jumped over a crater to avoid her touch, and that felt like a punch to her gut. She pulled back, hurt and fresh tears in her eyes as she stared at the flames, afraid that if she looked at Dean at that moment, she'd break down.

After a few moments, Bobby walked past and gently tapped Kerry's shoulder, indicating they should give the two brothers time alone. Kerry nodded and gave Sam's hand one last squeeze before letting go and following her dad into the house. She said a quiet goodnight to him before moving into her room and sitting on her bench by her window. In the distance she could make out the glow from the fire and she lay her head on her arms, her eyes never moving until the glow faded and eventually, vanished. Moments after that, she saw movement amongst the cars and Sam and Dean emerged in the driveway. Sam moved straight into the house, but she saw Dean pause at the impala, staring at the broken and battered bodywork. Kerry moved her gaze back to where the fire had been, wishing that it hadn't come down to this; the yellow-eyed demon was supposed to be killed by John, not the other way round. She blinked away fresh tears and glanced back down at Dean, a surprised squeak coming from her mouth to see he was watching her, a lost look in his eyes that told her he didn't know what to do.

Not knowing what else she could do, she simply smiled, hoping that he would get her message. He simply lowered his head and moved into the house; moments later passing her room and going into his own room, the door shutting with a click that to Kerry, felt like he'd just slammed it in her face. She only hoped that in time, he would be back to his normal self.


	5. Banshees are Bitches

_This is probably the longest chapter I've EVER written for fanfiction but I couldn't condense it any further and really didn't want to split it into 2 chapters- I hope you still llike it though!_

Chapter 5: Banshees are Bitches

It was a week after John's funeral that Kerry on of the best surprises in her life. Dean, borrowing Bobby's truck, disappeared into town, leaving Kerry free to see how far along he'd gotten with the repairs to the Impala. Normally she would have asked him directly, but as he'd barely uttered a word to any of them since the funeral, she decided to find out for herself. To her relief, she saw that the majority of the interior work was almost done, it just needed the outside to be fixed up. She noticed the holes in the trunk and raised an eyebrow, knowing that the marks had definitely not been there the day the car had arrived.

When Dean returned, he found Kerry curled up on her bed, laptop propped open on her lap as she stared at the screen with concentration. He knocked on the door frame and she jumped slightly, having been absorbed in what she was doing.

"Hey, what're you up to?" Dean asked.

Still surprised that Dean was actually speaking to her, it took her a few seconds to respond.

"Hey. I was looking at maybe taking an online class or something, y'know give me something to do when not hunting and gain a few qualifications while I'm at it."

Dean knew that hunting wasn't the only thing Kerry wanted in life, so he wasn't overly shocked that she wanted to study; she was similar to Sam in that way. He watched as she closed the laptop and gave him a questioning look, silently asking why he was still there.

"Come downstairs, we've got a little surprise for you."

Suspicion and curiosity crossed her face and she climbed slowly off the bed, passing Dean with a curious gaze.

"If this is some kind of prank Dean Winchester, I'm going to…oh!"

The sight that greeted her almost brought tears to her eyes. In the middle of the living room, a desk had been cleared and on top of it sat three brightly wrapped boxes along with a cake that read 'Happy Birthday'. Next to it stood a number of bottles, each one a different type of alcohol. Bobby and Sam both watched her with wide smiles as she stood frozen on the step. Dean put a hand on her back, urging her to continue and didn't stop when she reached the bottom of the stairs, covering her eyes as he led her outside.

"Dean!" she laughed as she tripped and he mumbled an apology.

It was then that she heard a scratching noise coming from in front of her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Just keep your eyes closed for a sec"

Kerry giggled as she did so and Dean stepped up to the car, opening the door. A few seconds later, he spoke again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now"

As she did, she gasped and froze once again. Sitting in Dean's arms, trying desperately to climb up and lick his face, was a young Siberian husky puppy; the breed Kerry had always dreamt of owning. Dean smiled at her reaction.

"Don't you want to say hello to him?" he asked.

Kerry nodded and stepped forward. Immediately the puppy turned his attention to her and the second he was in her arms, he started licking every part of her he could reach, his tail constantly wagging. Kerry put the puppy gently on the floor and before Dean had time to react, she was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" she said quietly, the intensity of her tone telling Dean how happy he'd just made her.

"You're welcome. And happy birthday by the way."

She smiled and without thinking, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and scooping the puppy up into her arms again, running into the house. Suddenly, the tension she's felt being around Dean since he'd pulled away from her at the funeral faded away. Dean watched her go and reached up to touch where she'd kissed, something in the back of his mind telling him she'd done it before, but he had no recollection of where or when. Instead, he chose to shrug off the pull of memory and followed her indoors.

That evening was spent with Kerry cuddling her new puppy that she'd affectionately named Jackson, and getting increasingly drunk as the three men passed her drink after drink to try. The following morning, she felt as though a sledgehammer was pounding into her skull as she woke, but one glance at the puppy on the end of her bed brought her smile back the pain faded as suddenly as it hit.

Her good mood didn't last for long. As she headed down for breakfast, she caught sight of Sam and Dean looking at one of the old run-down vans her dad owned. She went out to join them and Bobby smirked at her dishevelled state.

"You look a bit rough" he taunted.

Kerry flipped the finger, not bothering to respond. She looked over at Sam and gave him a small smile.

"You guys off somewhere?" she asked.

Sam nodded.

"We listened to a message on dad's phone from a woman called Ellen, so we're going to speak to her."

Kerry's eyes widened.

"Ellen Harvelle? At the roadhouse?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Sam asked.

"Yup. She helped me on a few hunts and dad knows her well too. Be warned though; she has an extreme brat of a daughter."

Sam laughed, not realising she was being completely serious and when Dean came out with their bags, they said a quick farewell and were off. Kerry smiled sadly; at least they were coming back. And she knew Ellen would make sure they stayed safe. She shuddered at the memory of the one and only time she'd seen Ellen angry. It was three years ago, yet still sent a chill up her spine…

_/Flashback/_

_Bobby answered the phone and instantly he smiled._

"_Hey Ellen! How are things?"_

_After a few minutes of silence, Bobby looked over at Kerry as if he was contemplating something before he spoke again._

"_I can't do it as I'm still getting over my last hunt; however, I think Kerry is more than capable of handling this one. I'll send her up to you."_

_The next thing she knew, she was at the Roadhouse, planning her second ever solo hunt to Minneapolis, where there were rumours of a banshee at an old manor house. She sat at the bar with her map spread out in front of her, when suddenly a few pieces of paper were dropped down in front of her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the teenager standing in front of her._

_"What is this Jo?"_

_"It's some stuff I collected for you to help with your hunt."_

_"Thanks, I appreciate it. You're still not coming though."_

_"Because of my mom?"_

_"Partly, but also because you have no experience and if anyone was to go, I would need someone who has field experience, especially as I'm still new to the whole solo thing myself. You've never even done a hunt before, so there's no way I'm taking you."_

"_I'm not a child!" Jo argued._

"_I agree. We're both eighteen, but let's do a check here. I've been hunting for ten years now and started researching years before that. I spent nine of those years hunting with my dad or the Winchester's and only managed to get this solo as my dad is out at the moment, otherwise he would be here. Yes, you have skills putting information together but have no field experience. Do you even own half the equipment you need to hunt? I know the answer is no, so no, you are not coming. Ever."_

_Jo let out an annoyed scream as she slammed out of the room. Kerry rolled her eyes before flicking through the information Jo had given her and quickly pushing it aside as she already knew it. All day, Jo had been trying to get the other girl to let her come, but Kerry was not relenting, mainly because, as she said, Jo didn't have the experience that was needed for this hunt. Plus, there was the small fact that Kerry herself wasn't too keen on Jo, and if she could avoid having her there, she would._

_Kerry finished her research and decided it was time to get started. Halfway there, she became aware of a car following her. At first, she let it trail her, but she quickly grew annoyed and turned so that she was blocking off the other car. The other car slammed on their brakes, and when Kerry realized who her follower was, she growled in annoyance and stormed over._

_"Jo Harvelle! What the HELL are you doing?"_

_"I'm coming with you!"_

_Kerry took a few breathes to calm herself. Jo may have been a few months older than her, but Kerry was the one who had trained to be a hunter for years, and there was no way she was about to let an inexperienced person come with her and put her and themselves in danger. It was going to be hard enough to protect herself, never mind trying to protect Jo on top._

_"Go home."_

_"No"_

_Kerry grit her teeth and fought the urge to hit the other teenager. Instead, she clenched and unclenched her fists a few times before calming down enough to speak without shouting. However, when she spoke, it was through clenched teeth and Jo flinched at Kerry's anger._

_"Fine. But the __second __I tell you to run, you do it. Understand?"_

_Jo nodded, a wide smile appearing on her face. Kerry sent her a glare before stomping off to her car, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did, and she quickly apologized._

_"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to slam it so hard, I'm just so annoyed! Great, I'm talking to my car. I'm turning into Dean."_

_She chuckled to herself as she thought about Dean and his habit of speaking to his car whenever he accidentally damaged it. Yet another thing she had picked up from him over the years she'd known him. As if on cue, her phone range and she quickly answered it, seeing that it was Dean himself._

_"How's my favourite girl?" he asked as she answered._

_"I don't know. I haven't seen your car for a few months now." She joked._

_"Oh ha-ha very funny, I don't think. Ok, how's my favourite __human__ girl?"_

_Kerry rolled her eyes at his joking._

_"I'm not too bad, just on my way to Minneapolis on a banshee hunt."_

_"Alone?"_

_"Yup. Second solo hunt but dad seems confident I can handle it."_

_"You fully prepared?" he asked, his voice immediately turning concerned._

_"Dean! Yes, I have all that. I know what I'm doing."_

_"Yeah, well, can't be too careful"_

_Kerry smiled, knowing that what he was really saying was that he was worried and wanted to make sure she would be safe on her own. Her phone suddenly beeped, signalling another incoming call, and she quickly said good bye before switching over to the other caller._

_"Hello?" she asked_

_"Please tell me Jo is with you! I can't find her and no-one's seen her!"_

_"Hi Ellen. Yeah, she's with me"_

_"Why the HELL is she with you?!" was the older woman's' enraged response._

_"I had nothing to do with it Ellen! She followed me in some crappy run down thing. I tried to make her turn back, but she won't. Don't worry; I'll keep her safe, I promise."_

_She heard Ellen sigh._

_"Ok, I trust you. Please don't let anything happen to her. I'll head out in a minute; you girls are only a few hours ahead. Try not to get her or you killed won't you?"_

_"I won't. And I know, I'm to tell her she's up a certain creek without a paddle when you arrive."_

_Ellen chuckled and thanked her before hanging up. Kerry smiled, grateful that she had her ear protectors with her, for no other reason than to protect her from the shouting Ellen would be doing when she saw Jo. It didn't take long for them to reach the manor and the second they were out of their respective cars, Kerry rounded on Jo, making the other teenager jump._

_"I've spoken to your mother. Boy is she pissed at you, and so am I. You do exactly as I say. One thing against what I say and something happens to either of us I will personally hunt you down, ok?"_

_Jo wisely didn't answer, just meekly nodded her head. Kerry rolled her eyes again before pulling out her ear protectors and shotgun and heading up to the manor. Thankfully, she knew the owners were away from the reports she'd received, so it was easy work getting in. The second the entered the building_, _Kerry went into hunt mode, pulling out her gun and her ear protectors. She looked at Jo in anticipation._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jo asked her, confused._

_"Well, we aren't going anywhere until you get your ear protectors out"_

_Jo's eyes widened in horror and Kerry quickly bit her tongue to suppress the pure rage that washed over her. She wordlessly and violently threw her ear protectors at the other blonde, who barely caught them before they hit her in the face._

_"Ok, so I'm going round the side to find this thing. As soon as I see it, I'll sneak round and kill it. After that I will come back to you. Do NOT move" Kerry said._

_Jo nodded and Kerry disappeared off down the corridor, not paying her any more attention, too angry to even look at the other teenager. She soon heard a shuffling sound from behind one of the doors and as she poked her head round to look, she saw the banshee softly swaying from side to side as it gazed out of the window. Kerry grinned, thankful that she had found it so quickly. Now all she had to do was shoot it, and that would be the end of the hunt_. _She raised her gun and carefully aimed, but just as she was about to shoot, there was a loud noise from behind her followed by the sound of someone cursing. The banshee spun round to face Kerry and Kerry growled as she glanced behind her to see Jo entering the room. The banshee narrowed its eyes and the next thing Kerry knew, the door was slammed shut, preventing either of the girls from escaping. She raised her gun ready to fire, but the banshee saw and opened its mouth. Reacting on instinct, Kerry dropped the gun and covered her ears with her hands, screaming for Jo to put on the ear protectors. The room filled with a scream so piercing, Kerry grit her teeth and pressed her hands as hard as she could against her head. It wasn't enough and as pain exploded through her skull, Kerry let out a scream of her own, desperately hoping that Jo had managed to put on the ear protectors._

_Once the screaming stopped, she pulled her hands away from her ears and felt the room spin. Glancing at her hands she saw a small drop of blood on each of them, immediately making her worry about any lasting damage. She tried to call out to Jo, but the sound barely registered in her own ears and she cursed._

_It didn't help that the darkness of the room made it so she could barely see, but she knew the banshee was in the room somewhere. Without her eyesight or hearing, she knew it was going to be a_ _risky challenge hitting the banshee without hitting Jo in the process. Not that she'd overly mind, but she knew Ellen would have something to say about it, and if Ellen's anger from earlier was anything to go by, Kerry did not want that._ _She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could. Suddenly, something touched her right arm, and she spun round, placing her gun against its head and fired. A single shriek filled the room, making Kerry flinch at the pain it caused her, and the banshee dropped dead to the floor._

_Wasting no time, Kerry fumbled around until she found Jo and pulled her out of the room. The relief when she saw that Jo had managed to put on the ear protectors was short-lived as a new wave of anger hit; and this time, she made no move to hold herself back._

_"The next time I tell you to stay, you damn well STAY!" she yelled._

_She knew she was shouting at full volume as her voice wasn't even muffled to her damaged ears, and Jo physically flinched and moved away from her. They left the house in silence and Kerry sent a text to Ellen, directing her to an isolated gas station on the outskirts of the town. When they arrived, a very pissed off Ellen was waiting for them, a dark glare on her face. Kerry got out of her car and despite the pain the vibrations of her voice caused her, she explained to Ellen exactly what happened. Ellen's face darkened even more towards her daughter, especially when she found out that Jo's foolishness was the cause of Kerry's problem. Kerry was rather grateful for the deafness though when she heard Ellen start shouting and watched Jo cower in fear._

_/End Flashback/_

Kerry had barely spoken to Jo after that incident, to the point that she no longer even visited the roadhouse as the last few times she'd been there, the girls had to be separated from each other after breaking out into very aggressive, sometimes physically violent, arguments. Kerry still contacted Ellen, but she felt slightly envious that Sam and Dean were going to see her when she was unable to. She glared at the wall in front of her as she moved back into the house, wishing, not for the first time in her life, that Jo had just taken no for an answer that day.

At least then she'd get to see Ellen and Ash more.


	6. Gender Swapping

Chapter 6- Gender Swapping

Once the guys returned from the Roadhouse, Dean got straight back to work on the Impala, but Kerry noticed his mood had improved greatly, a fact that lifted Kerry's spirits more and more. She still kept out of the way, knowing he'd still prefer to be left alone while he worked. Instead, she focussed her attention on training Jackson, who turned out to be a fast and eager learner, taking barely any time at all to teach him the basic commands. She went to her dad for help one evening and found him sitting in front of the TV nursing a beer, Sam on the other chair, holding a bottle of his own. Even Dean had joined them for a rare moment's break from the car and was sitting on the other sofa, legs stretched across the seats.

"Hey dad?" she asked as she sat next to Dean, nudging his legs off the seat.

As he gave her a frown, she rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement when he returned to his former position, placing his legs across her own. Not bothered, she rested her arms on his leg. Bobby glanced over at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want to train Jackson the same way you trained Rummy, to help on hunts."

Bobby spent a few seconds scratching at his beard as he thought of a response. Unconsciously, Kerry began playing with the seam running up the side of Dean's jean leg. Dean sank further in the chair, the lazy, gentle movements of her hand relaxing him as he enjoyed the moment.

"Okay kiddo, I can take over and train him." Bobby finally agreed.

"No. I want you to teach me how to train him. He is my dog so it's only right I'm the one to train him to work with me on any solo hunts. I can't have you with me all the time old man" she joked.

Sam snorted in amusement, attempting to disguise it as a cough at the look Bobby sent him. Kerry smirked, then suddenly realised what she was doing to Dean's leg and stopped, forcing her hands to stay still and forcing herself not to blush.

"I'll teach you, it shouldn't take too long to learn."

Kerry sent him a smile.

"Thanks pops."

Bobby simply grunted before returning to his beer and the TV.

…

Another two weeks past when Dean came into the house, a broad grin on his face.

"She is finished!" he cheered happily. "We can head back out tomorrow."

The smile dropped from Kerry's face and she turned back to Jackson before Dean could notice. She wasn't quick enough and Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the sad look?" he asked.

Kerry turned back to face him.

"I've gotten used to having you guys around. It'll be weird without you here all the time."

Dean's hand squeezed and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise we'll come back more often."

Kerry's eyes narrowed and she stood, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"You mean like your dad promised?" she asked, ignoring the flash of hurt in Dean's eyes.

"Kerry…"

"No Dean. Just go."

Not wanting to make things worse, Dean left the room. Kerry watched him go before whistling to Jackson and heading outside.

Less than an hour later, Dean reappeared, his bags and Sam in tow. Kerry watched them put their bags in the Impala and when Bobby came out and shook hands with them, she ran over.

"I thought you said you were leaving tomorrow?" she asked, looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged, looking away from her.

"We were, but like you said, it's best if I go, so we're heading out today."

Anger filled Kerry's entire being and she marched over, punching him squarely in the jaw.

"What the hell!?" he yelled, pulling back and clutching where she'd hit.

"When I said you should go, I meant out of the room, not away all together!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should never come back; at least then I'm just like my dad, aren't I?" he yelled back.

Kerry moved to punch him again but at the last minute, dropped her hand to her side, her fist tightly clenched.

"Whatever Dean, it's your choice." She muttered.

She gave Sam a quick wave ignoring the shock and confusion on his face and moved into the house, slamming the door so hard, they all winced.

"Boy, you messed up real bad this time" Bobby grunted to himself as the Impala vanished down the driveway.

The next couple of months passed slowly, Kerry spending every spare moment of her time training Jackson, who had become a valuable asset in hunts. On her first trial hunt with him, he sniffed out a ghost and alerted Kerry to it long before she herself would have spotted it. She hadn't spoken to Dean since he'd left, but her anger towards him had disappeared.

Kerry dropped onto her bed, exhausted from her latest hunt with Bobby but before she could sleep, her phone began to vibrate and she growled, not checking the caller display as she answered.

"This had better be good" she spat venomously.

"It's Dean; I need your help"

At his tone, Kerry sat upright, sleep forgotten.

"What's wrong?" she asked, automatically reaching for her bag and keys, grateful that she was still dressed.

"Sam's missing."

"What do you mean, missing?" she asked.

"He went to get some burgers and hasn't been back since. It's been a week and I'm running out of ideas!"

"Dean, calm down. I'm on my way, text me where you are. Call anyone you know for information on where he could be."

She could sense his relief as they ended the call, but was too worried about Sam to smile. As she moved to her door, Bobby all but staggered in, bleary with sleep.

"You off somewhere?" he asked, voice thick with exhaustion.

"Sam's missing and Dean needs help."

"Damn. You need me to come with you?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll call if I need you."

Bobby nodded and slipped back out of the room. Kerry glanced down at her phone as it bleeped, stating Dean's location. Groaning at the four hour drive ahead, she threw her bag in the trunk and peeled away. She had been driving for three hours when the phone rang again.

"I'm an hour away." She answered.

"Sam called me, he's in Twin Lakes."

"Is he okay?" was Kerry's immediate reply.

"I don't know. I'm heading there now; you okay to come too?"

"Sure, but then I'm gonna need to sleep."

As she disconnected the call, she turned the car, grumbling at the fact that Twin Creeks was in the opposite direction and was going to take nine hours to get there. She drove through the night, stopping for coffee and food and to check the few texts from Dean, one explaining that Sam killed another hunter. Kerry stared blankly at the screen in disbelief, not believing that Sammy of all people would do something like that. Yet whatever had happened to him in the last week, he'd ended up killing a hunter in cold blood. It was enough to send a shiver up her spine.

By the time she arrived at the motel, it was nearing midday and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the next week. Still, she pulled herself out of her car and after staggering a little, moved into the motel reception to find a frantic looking Dean moving behind the desk.

"What happened?" she asked, her senses on alert.

"He flipped out. Started talking about turning into a monster then begged me to kill him. I refused and he decided to knock me out; I woke up when the manager banged on the door, saying old guy and his Barbie hooker needed the room."

Kerry walked up to him and examined the bruise on his face, left there courtesy of Sam. Dean flinched slightly and she pulled away. As Dean called the phone company to track down Sam, he glanced at Kerry and frowned when he saw her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and bruised looking and though she was standing, he could see her sway ever so slightly occasionally and noticed that she was biting her lip hard to contain her yawns. As he put the phone down, she swayed and he moved to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded sleepily.

"You called literally as I got back from a hunt with dad and I'd just driven six hours. I'm a little tired"

Dean's eyes widened as he realised that she'd been driving for over fifteen hours with no sleep. Before he had chance to say anything, she moved towards her car.

"So, where's Sam?" she called over her shoulder.

"Duluth. Minnesota."

She almost fainted there and then; Minnesota was at least another six hour drive away. Dean watched as her knees buckled slightly in defeat and he smirked. Wordlessly, he walked up to her and as she pulled her keys out of her pocket, he took them off her.

"No way are you driving. We'll take the impala. That way you can sleep and be helpful backup."

Kerry nodded and Dean watched in bemusement as she moved to the impala with no arguments. He grabbed her bag and when he reached the impala, she was already sound asleep. He couldn't resist his smile and made a mental note to thank her properly afterwards.

Kerry woke when Dean shook her shoulder. She blinked blearily, trying to regain her senses and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"We're almost there, so I wanted to go through the plans with you."

Kerry nodded groggily and sat up, her neck popping from leaning against the window.

"Ouch. So, any idea why he's in Duluth?" She asked, rubbing her neck.

Dean nodded, a grim look on his face.

"I think he's going after hunters. Jo has moved and works in a bar here."

"You don't mean Jo Harvelle do you?" she asked.

Dean nodded.

"That's not all; I don't think that it is Sam. I mean it is his body but I'm not convinced it's him inside it."

Kerry nodded and reached for her bag. She pulled out a flask and held it out to Dean, who raised an eyebrow.

"Holy water. I had this left over from the hunt with my dad."

Dean nodded and put it in his jacket pocket. Kerry looked grimly at the bar in front of her as they neared, her jaw set. As they burst through the door of the bar, guns drawn, Sam quickly turned to them. Kerry watched as he threatened to kill Jo and the second Dean lowered his gun, unable to kill his brother, she slowly moved towards the other blonde. She traded glances with Dean and as she nodded, he threw the holy water over Sam, watching in horror as steam began to rise off him and his eyes turned black.

Kerry took the moment to run up to Jo and remove the gag round her mouth. As the material fell to the floor, Sam ran out of the bar.

"He was possessed!?" Jo asked.

Dean glanced at Kerry and she indicated to the door. Kerry turned back to Jo.

"Yeah, he is. Don't know why or who by, but whatever the hell he did to you, it wasn't Sammy okay?"

Jo nodded and Kerry took off after Dean. She spent a few minutes looking for Dean and 'Sam' and was about to give up when a loud gunshot filled the air. No longer caring about staying hidden, she ran out into the open.

"Sam! Dean!" she yelled.

Silence. A worried frown crossed her face and she began looking for them, hoping neither one was dead or seriously injured. Suddenly, she heard Jo call out Dean's name and arrived to see Jo helping him into the bar.

"Where did he get you?" she asked him, noticing the blood on his hands.

"Shoulder" he responded.

Kerry helped him sit down and when Jo pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out a set of tweezers, Kerry moved to grab a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, handing it to Dean and glaring at Jo when the other woman opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't even think about it; we just saved your life, this is the least you can do to repay us." She growled before Jo was able to utter a word.

Jo's mouth snapped shut and she returned to pulling the bullet out of Dean's arm. Kerry noticed the look Dean gave her; a mixture of amused and curious at her attitude towards Jo but she chose to ignore it, instead wandering where 'Sam' had gone.

"So, any idea where he's headed to next?" Jo asked Dean as she finished patching him up.

Dean handed the whiskey to Kerry before answering.

"He's going after hunters and the nearest one to here that I know of…lives in South Dakota" he finished, his voice turning wary as he looked at Kerry.

Kerry froze, the bottle halfway to her lips. Immediately, she dropped the bottle and headed towards the door.

"We have to get there, _now_" she said to him, a wild look in her eyes that sent a shiver up his back.

Stopping only to shrug on his jacket, he followed her, finding himself stopped by Jo.

"I'm coming with you."

Dean had never seen Kerry move as fast as she did to round on the other female.

"Hell no you're not! That hunter he's gone after is my dad. You dare follow me and I will shoot you. After what happened last time, I'd love to get some payback."

Dean gave her a surprised look as she left the bar and he turned back to Jo.

"This is our fight. If you try to follow, I will tie you back up to that post."

Kerry was silent the whole way to Bobby's and when she tried to call and the phone disconnected, she shouted at Dean to drive faster. The moment they arrived, she ran in to find 'Sam' unconscious on the floor, Bobby dragging over a chair. She sank to the floor in relief and Dean passed her, helping Bobby put 'Sam' into the chair. Dean then punched him in the face to wake him and Kerry winced, knowing that when the real Sam was back, that was going to hurt like hell.

As Bobby failed to exorcise the demon, the fire behind Kerry flared and she yelped, jumping forward to avoid the flames. She landed next to 'Sam' and as the ceiling cracked, she felt a pair of hands grasp her, one hand closing tightly round her throat. She raised her hand to free herself, but the grip tightened and she let out a strangled scream. Dean rushed forward to help, only to be flung across the room; the same happening to Bobby as he too tried to help his daughter. Kerry's eyes began to water and black spots clouded her vision.

"Sam…please. Fight it" she managed to whisper and a tear slid down her cheek.

'Sam' chuckled from behind her and his head moved closer to her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Last time we spoke, I swore I'd rip your heart out of your chest and you laughed at me. Now I'm squeezing the life from you; not so funny now is it?" he mocked.

"Meg..." she choked, unable to do anything else.

Another chuckle, followed by a yell. The grip on her throat lessened and she was thrown, her head hitting the corner of the desk as she fell. She crashed to the floor and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Jackson clamped on Sam's arm.

A touch on her face woke her and she let out a groan at the pain she was in. she glanced up to see Bobby smiling at her.

"How is everyone?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Bobby nodded over his shoulder and Kerry looked to see Sam helping Dean off the floor. She closed her eyes in relief and when she re-opened them, she noticed Jackson sitting next to her. She reached and petted him, chuckling when he licked her hand.

"He saved me." She mumbled.

Bobby smiled, keeping his arm round her when she staggered. She looked back at Sam and Den and saw Sam looking back at her. As their eyes connected, he gave an apologetic look and she smiled at him, relieved he was back. They moved into the kitchen and Kerry sank into one of the chairs, Dean dropping into the chair opposite her. Bobby moved to the freezer and pulled out three ice packs, giving one each of the before turning to Sam to inspect the younger Winchester. Dean glanced at Kerry.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kerry nodded, wincing at the pain the movement caused. Dean smirked and in return she poked him softly in the shoulder, grinning when he groaned.

Without saying another word, she move to her room and opened the door. She barely stepped inside when there was a loud crash and she screamed, falling backwards as half of the floor collapsed.

"Kerry!" she heard three separate voices call.

Dean was the first to reach her and he knelt down, grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm okay" was her automatic response.

"Well, it's safe to say we need to remodel." Bobby commented as he looked in her room.

Kerry also looked and saw that half her room was now lying broken in the living room below. She glared darkly.

"That bitch! If she ever gets back out of hell, I'm gonna KILL her!" she screamed in anger.

All three men began laughing and after a few seconds, Kerry found herself following suit until she had to lean against Dean for support as she laughed herself to exhaustion.


	7. The End of Yellow Eyes

_Back again! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, here's to the next chapter! Thanks again to all who have reviewed and thank you WhiteEvil for your review! _

Chapter 7- The end of Yellow Eyes

Kerry grunted as she slammed onto the floor. She immediately tried to raise herself, but a crushing weight forced her back down with a cry. She glared up at the black eyes staring back humourlessly at her and struggled to free herself.

"You son of a bitch" she spat.

"Oh boo-hoo. Tell me, how does it feel to have your ribs crushed?"

A loud snap echoed through the room, followed by Kerry's anguished scream as she felt her rib break under her skin. It was quickly followed by two more snaps, and her screams grew louder still. Her breathing turned to short, sharp gasps and she continued to try and move, to lessen the pressure on her chest.

"J...Jackson!" she managed to shout out.

A blur darted across the room, growling and snarling as it launched itself at the demon. The demon jumped back, momentarily releasing the grip he had on Kerry and she scrambled off the floor, trying not to cry out at the pain in her side. She watched as Jackson continued attacking the demon and wasted no time in bringing the exorcism chant she knew to the front of her mind.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus"_

The demon twisted to look at her, but she continued chanting, smiling when black smoke shot out of the man's body, the demon expelled. Relief and pain had her dropping to her knees, cursing anyone and anything that was near. Jackson padded over to her, and she patted him on the head, proud of his actions that had stopped the demon from killing her. She pulled herself back up off the floor and after checking to see that the guy who the demon had possessed was okay, stumbled out the door to her car. She flipped open her phone and frowned to see there was a message from both her dad and Dean. She knew they'd gone out to look for Sam who had vanished yet again, but she'd already been on the hunt for the demon she'd just tracked when they told her. That had been four days ago and she was just glad to have gotten it over and done with. Pressing speed dial, she listened to their messages as she bundled Jackson into the car.

"Hey kiddo, we got Sam. Dean is a stupid son of a bitch, but I'll give you more details when you get here. We're heading to Wyoming, meet us there. I think something big is going down and we're gonna need you on this one."

Kerry swallowed, wandering what Dean had done to anger her dad so much and prayed it didn't mean something bad had happened. Next she listened to Dean's message and her blood ran cold.

"Hey Kerry. Look, when you get here, please don't be mad okay? I had to do it, I couldn't not do it. Anyway get here as soon as you can because we need all hands on deck for this one. And Kerry, all I can say…is, I'm sorry."

She snapped her phone shut and jumped into the car, grateful that she was only an hour's drive away. By the time she arrived, it was pitch black and she could barely see a thing. She noticed the impala to her right and parked next to it, commanding Jackson to stay in the car as she walked to where she could hear shouting. As she stepped across a set of train tracks, there was a rush of wind that slammed into her and she grunted as it aggravated her ribs. She watched in horror as the entire sky around her began to fill with black smoke, and when she heard more yelling, she ran forwards just in time to see Dean looking at the bullet chamber of a pistol, Sam, Bobby and Ellen pushing against a crypt door, trying to close it. It was then that she saw the yellow eyed demon come up behind Dean.

"Dean!" she yelled in warning.

Dean's head snapped up, mostly in surprise at her presence but also to see what she was warning him about. The demon sent him flying across the cemetery and Sam immediately ran over to help. Seeing her dad and Ellen struggle to close the door, she ran over and slammed her entire body weight into the door, trying to help them any way she could. Over the noise of the smoke still spilling out of the door, she could hear the taunting voice of the demon and when she glanced over, she saw Sam slumped against a tree, Dean lying on the floor. With a final push, followed by a scream as she felt another rib snap, Bobby, Kerry and Ellen finally slammed the door shut. Kerry turned and hugged her dad, using him a support. The three turned and stood in shock to see John holding the yellow eyed demon.

"John…" Kerry whispered.

She watched as Dean fired the pistol at the demon and when the body fell to the floor, she sighed. John looked towards his sons, and it was then she saw that both he and Dean were crying. Swallowing her own tears, she smiled as John turned away and looked over at her. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and Kerry felt the tears slide down her face as he walked away and vanished into the night. Bobby's grip on her tightened and she yelped in pain.

"You okay?" he asked her, his face immediately covered with worry.

"The demon I hunted before coming here broke a few ribs for me" she responded.

The grip loosened and he moved his hand to her shoulders. She looked over at Ellen and the older woman smiled.

"Hey honey. Not the best circumstances, but it's good to see you."

Kerry nodded before moving and hugging her. It hurt, but she didn't care; she was too happy to see Ellen again. She then noticed Sam and Dean coming towards them and it made her think of the voice messages.

"Okay, so what did Dean do?" She asked.

Dean immediately looked at the floor, Sam and Bobby's faces clouded in anger and Ellen's eyes saddened.

"Guys?" she prodded.

Bobby inclined his head to Sam and Ellen and they left, giving Kerry and Dean space.

"Dean, talk to me; you're scaring me" she pleaded after a moment silence.

"Sam died" he finally said, his voice that of a defeated man.

Kerry was stunned and could only stare blankly at him for a few seconds.

"So how is he still alive?" she asked, beginning to suspect, but too afraid to allow herself to believe he would do something so stupid.

"I made a deal." He all but whispered, refusing to meet her gaze.

A mixture of anguish, horror, anger and pain washed over her at her words and she felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. Surprisingly to both of them, her response was a bitter laugh.

"I can't believe you! Sacrificing yourself without even thinking about those you'd leave behind. God damnit Dean."

Dean opened his mouth, but she glared and he shut it again.

"You're pathetic" she growled.

Not able to look at him any longer, she strode past the small group and before anyone knew what was happening, she had started up her car and pulled away at a break neck speed.


	8. Pain and Anger

_Hi guys, sorry for the delay; I'm currently in the middle of my exams so haven't had a lot of time to write- forgive me! So, on with the show I guess!_

Chapter 8: Pain and Anger

Bobby, Sam and Dean only caught up with Kerry when they returned to Bobby's house. Ellen had gone a separate direction to find Jo, determined to rebuild the roadhouse, leaving them with the message for Kerry to visit soon. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the haphazard parking Kerry had done with her Mustang.

"Boy, she's pissed." He muttered under his breath as he knew that normally she parked with precision.

As they entered the house, Jackson greeted them, his tail wagging as usual in happiness. Bobby smiled and listened out; the house was silent. Slightly worried, he walked up to Kerry's newly refurbished room and cracked the door open, smiling to see her sprawled across the bed, fast asleep. Closing the door, he headed back down the stairs and offered the brothers beers.

"She's asleep." He said, answering the unasked question.

He watched Dean instantly relax and fought to smirk, knowing that the younger man was much more protective of his daughter than he was even aware of himself. Sam smiled and gulped half his beer down in one go. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam frowned.

"I just found out I died and my brother made a deal to get me back; I think I deserve a drink." He argued.

Dean shrugged, silently agreeing. He thought back to Kerry's reaction to the news and his heart tugged at the pure anguish on her face, followed by her remark that he was pathetic. Bobby saw the sadness that clouded the older Winchester's eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever Kerry said or did, you gotta understand that she's gonna be hurting. Finding out Sam died would have been bad enough but if I know my kid, knowing you're going to die is going to be tearing her up right now."

Dean nodded and put his unopened beer bottle on the table.

"I'm heading to bed; it's been a long few days."

Sam and Bobby both bade him goodnight and he left them in the kitchen, heading up to the spare room. As he passed Kerry's room, he couldn't resist looking in at her and when he looked closer, he could see that though she was sleeping peacefully now, there were tear streaks on her face. Guilt filled him and he closed the door again, confused as to why she seemed more upset about him dying than she had Sam.

The next morning, Kerry woke to a quiet house. After a quick sweep, she saw that both Sam and Bobby were out and Dean was sleeping. Shrugging, she moved downstairs and walked to her car, parking it in a more orderly fashion then emptying out her bag and the garbage she'd collected on her last hunt. When she went back upstairs to put her bag in her room, she stopped in the hallway when she saw the bathroom door open, Dean standing there with only a towel wrapped round his waist. Swallowing, she trailed her eyes up his sculpted albeit scarred chest, along his toned arms and up to his face…only to find a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. Blushing, she dropped her gaze and hurried into her room, cursing internally at herself for being caught. After a few moments there was a knock and Dean came in, this time fully clothed. Kerry watched as he shut the door behind him and sat on the end of her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about this deal" he started.

Kerry sat down on her window seat, unable to force herself to look at him. Taking her silence as a sign she was listening, he continued.

"I know it was pathetic and stupid of me, but I just couldn't lose Sammy. He's the only family I have left and the thought of being without him scared me more than I would like to admit. I get that you're angry with me right now, but it's right now that I need you the most to help me get through this and most importantly, to help Sam cope with his grief when I'm gone."

Kerry felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks at his words, but made no move to stop them.

"Wait, you sound like you're dying soon. How long do you have?" she whispered.

"A year" he replied.

It felt like a hand slammed into her gut as more tears fell. After a few seconds she finally looked at him and his heart nearly broke at the sorrow that dulled her eyes.

"But what about us, Dean? I get that Sam's going to need us but in all honesty, I'm going to need your strength to get me through and it's the one thing I won't have. I get that you couldn't live without Sam but haven't you worked it out yet that you are mine and dad's family too? Did you stop to think that you're all Sam has and that by taking this deal, he'll be the one left without you? Honestly, it was selfish of you and I've never been more angry with you, but I'm still going to be here for you no matter what because we've always been there, us Singer's, and that's not about to change, okay?"

Dean held her gaze and as her eyes hardened with determination, he had to look away. Suddenly, Kerry lunged forward and threw herself into his arms, burying her head into his chest as she began to sob. Reacting purely on instinct, he wrapped his arms round her shoulders and drew her closer to him, rubbing soothingly up her back.

"You're such a jerk!" she choked out between sobs.

He didn't respond, simply continued to hold her. When she pulled away, she punched him in the shoulder hard enough for him to yell.

"Damnit, what is it with you hitting me!"

Kerry couldn't help but giggle as she wiped the last of her tears away. Dean watched her and as a ray of light cracked through the clouds and lit up the room, he had to smile as the light turned her pale blonde hair to a golden hue, her eyes returning to a bright, sparkling sapphire blue.

"What?" she asked at the look on his face.

Shaking his head, he stood.

"Nothing. Now, I'm in the mood to head to a bar and play some pool while chugging a few beers. I'll see you later okay?" he answered, relieved that things seemed to be okay between them once more.

It was as he left that Kerry moaned, suddenly registering the pain she'd caused in her broken ribs by throwing herself onto him like that.

When Bobby and Sam returned home that afternoon, it was to find Kerry sitting on the floor with a pile of books next to her, five lying open around where she was seated.

"Whoa. D'you have enough reading material there?" Bobby asked in amusement.

Kerry glanced up at him for less than a second before she returned to the books.

"Probably not. I'm getting a few ideas down for how we can try and get Dean out of this dumb deal. What kind of demon only gives someone a year to live anyway?" she complained.

Bobby chuckled, glad that she'd cheered up since the night before and also glad to see she was already looking for ways to help Dean. As he moved to the kitchen, Kerry spoke again.

"By the way, is Ellen still around, or did she head back to the roadhouse?" she asked.

Bobby froze, having completely forgotten that his daughter had no clue about Ash and the fire. He moved back into the room and sat on the chair directly in front of Kerry. She looked up at him and frowned at the look on his face.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Bobby shook his head.

"The roadhouse doesn't exist anymore. Ash found some information for us about something and when we got there to find out what it was, the building was burnt to the ground. Ash was in there."

Kerry's eyes widened and she gasped.

"God, poor Ellen. And I can't believe Ash is gone! Damn, he owed me fifty dollars too."

Bobby shook his head in wander at the complete change in his kid before leaving her to her research. Kerry stared blankly at the books for a few moments, then stood and walked into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam were sitting at the table and both watched silently as she moved to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses. She filled them all and lined them up on the counter before lifting the first into the air.

"Here's to you Ashy-boy" she cheered and quickly sank back all three shots.

Not pausing, she refilled them and repeated her actions. She shuddered as she slammed the last glass onto the counter and turned to face the two men, Sam who was looking at her in amusement, Bobby in horror. She shrugged.

"This was our thing. Since turning 21, every time I visited, he challenged me to shoot 3 whiskeys and 3 tequilas and if I could still walk in a straight line after, he'd pay me fifty dollars. The last time I was there, I won the challenge but he didn't have the money. This was the only thing I could think of doing for him and as we have no tequila, I doubled up on the whiskey."

Both Bobby and Sam laughed and Sam stood, taking the bottle off her where he too followed suit in taking the shots, his face scrunching in distaste as he did so. Bobby then too copied them. When they finished, Kerry smiled and moved out to her car, taking the bottle with her, forgetting about her research for the time being. Sam glanced at Bobby.

"Should we have taken the bottle off her?" Sam asked.

"Nah, let her have it. Trust me, with the hangover she'll have tomorrow, it'll hopefully teach her that drinking is not the way to solve life's dilemmas."

Sam had to laugh.

Kerry found herself setting up camp sitting on the hood of her mustang, staring at the grave she'd made for Rumsfeld as she slowly finished the bottle of whiskey off, trying to ignore the fact that the world was slowly but surely starting to become fuzzy. It had started turning dark when she heard the sound of the impala coming up the driveway. When Dean stepped out, he saw her and she gave him a sloppy wave.

"Hey Dean-o!" she called and promptly started giggling.

Dean moved over to her and sat next to her, pointing to the bottle.

"You too huh?" he asked.

Kerry nodded, her face turning solemn.

"Yeah. Dad told me about Ash and with everything else going on right now, I just needed to escape reality for a while. So, here I am!"

Dean chuckled and took the bottle off her, finishing the contents in two large gulps. He wordlessly handed it back to Kerry and she sighed, leaning against him.

"So, how did it go at the bar?" she asked.

"I won a few bucks at pool and hooked up with a barmaid that just loved giving out free drinks, so I guess it's as good as I could wish for right now."

Kerry dropped her eyes to Rumsfeld's grave, trying not to let the hurt show on her face, but of course, Dean was too observant.

"You okay there?" he asked.

Kerry nodded, but Dean didn't believe her. He lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"Don't give me that crap; what's wrong?" he asked.

Kerry took a deep breath to steady herself before she answered.

"I just wish you'd realise that…you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm fine Dean" She mumbled.

Dean held her chin for a minute longer and Kerry found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his. Suddenly, he leaned forward and she found herself moving to him too, until their lips were so close to each other, she could feel his breath on her skin. As their lips connected, she suddenly caught a scent of perfume on him and pushed away with an angry yell.

"Why would you do that!?" she screamed at him.

Dean looked at her in shock at her outburst and at his actions.

"You EVER come up to me after shacking up with some bar tramp again I will reject you from my life. I can't believe you right now Dean!"

She walked away and Dean could only stare after her as his inebriated mind attempted to work out the meaning behind her anger. Once again, a memory tried to push itself to the surface but when he tried to focus on it, it slipped away again, leaving him drunk, confused and suddenly feeling like he'd destroyed something in Kerry that he may never get back again.


	9. Demons Come in all Kinds of Disguises

_Hi all, sorry about the delay- things got a little crazy during my exams but I should be able to update more often now it's summer! Onwards and upwards as the saying goes- enjoy!_

_..._

Dean woke up the following morning with a killer headache. At least, he thought it was morning, but one look at the clock told him it was actually nearing three in the afternoon. He tried to recall why he felt so rough, and gradually it came back to him. The bar, the totally HOT chick with long brown hair and large breasts, and those legs…Then he remembered Kerry and sat up with a jump. He couldn't believe that he'd tried to hit on the one woman he considered a sister. He groaned as the inevitable hangover began to kick in, and heard a snort of amusement in the doorway.

He looked up to see Bobby standing there, a glass of water in one hand, a bottle of aspirin in the other. Dean grinned his thanks before taking the items and gulping down two of the little pills. Bobby watched the man he considered as one of his sons carefully. He could tell that the whole deal with the demon thing was just as difficult for Dean as it was for them all, but he also knew Dean well enough to know that he would get through it in his own way, which unfortunately, was by getting himself drunk and sleeping with any woman that happened to cross his path. As he watched Dean struggle to stand, Bobby put a firm hand on the man's shoulder to steady him. Dean looked up to thank him, but stopped when he saw the look Bobby was giving him.

"Please tell me you aren't about to yell at me" he pleaded.

Bobby shook his head.

"Nah. All I will say is that I saw what went on between you and my daughter last night. That girl cares for you more than you even know; do not break her heart or play with her emotions, y'hear me?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied.

Bobby moved back out of the room and Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"What does it all mean?" he mused to himself.

Deciding his best action was to apologise to Kerry, he headed outside, where he saw that she was cleaning the Impala; her own car gleaming as it dried in the sunshine. He watched, transfixed as she danced to the cassette playing, cleaning every inch of the bodywork. As she finished cleaning a particularly greasy piece of metal, she wiped away a trickle of sweat on her forehead, leaving an oily mark behind. Dean found it hard not to laugh at that, but her next move shocked him to the core. She slid into the driver's seat of the car, her legs hanging out the door as she pulled her jeans off, sliding a pair of shorts on instead. Then, she removed the shirt she'd been wearing, revealing a strappy tank top that clung to her every curve. Dean found himself taking a dry swallow, suddenly feeling very hot under the collar whilst trying to tell himself at the same time that this was _Kerry _he was watching, not just some random chick. Just as he was about to call out to her, she pulled herself back out and returned to inspecting the car, cleaning up any bits she'd missed. As he saw her bend down, he gulped once more as he realised she definitely was not a child any longer. He also contemplated asking Bobby how something with his genes turned out so attractive, but quickly decided that being shot was not on his to-do list today.

Deciding he'd watched Kerry long enough, he coughed loudly and moved towards her. At the sound of his cough, Kerry looked up, and as she saw Dean's sharp eyes watching her, she found herself blushing. She leaned back into the car and switched the music off before grabbing her jeans off the floor and shutting the door. She turned to face him and gave a shy smile.

"Hey." Dean spoke.

"Hey yourself." She responded.

Dean moved over and sat down on the hood. Kerry frowned and pushed him off.

"I just cleaned that so get your dirty butt off it"

Dean chuckled softly before turning serious once more.

"I just wanted to apologise about last night."

Kerry shrugged.

"It's fine. I was drunk, you were drunk, crap like that is bound to happen."

Dean smiled and she winked, causing the pair of them to burst out laughing. They only stopped when Bobby came out and called them, telling them he had a hunt.

"I have a potential witch a few states over. Do you guys want to take it?" he asked.

Kerry nodded immediately and Dean glanced over to Sam, who gave a single nod.

"We're in. Tell us what you know."

An hour later, Kerry found herself sitting in the back of the Impala, a wide smile across her face. The last time she'd been there, it'd been one of her first hunts, watched carefully by John. She smiled as she sank into the seat, the usual smell of worn leather and Dean's cologne filing her nostrils and soothing her. It didn't take long for them to reach the location and book themselves into a motel.

"Hi, do you have any rooms with three beds?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, the only room we have available is one with a double and a pull out bed."

Dean looked at both Sam and Kerry and they both nodded.

"Okay, we'll take it, thanks."

They moved their bags into the room, and the brothers immediately started arguing over who got the bed and who got the pull out.

"Guys, I'm happy to take the pull out." Kerry interrupted.

"No way!"

"Absolutely not!" they yelled back unanimously.

Sighing, Kerry shook her head and pulled her laptop out of her bag, letting them argue to themselves while she tried to put the information she had together and work out exactly what was going on. The argument ended with Dean slamming out of the room and Sam shaking his head.

"Typical Dean." He muttered under his breath.

Kerry smirked.

"Hey Sam, how much do you want to bet that he'll come back drunk?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No way, as soon as I shake on it, the bet is lost"

Kerry raised an eyebrow and despite his better judgement, Sam found himself reaching over and shaking her hand. Before long, the pair were both absorbed in their research. When night fell, Kerry stretched.

"I'm gonna grab a shower and head to bed I think. We've got enough to get started in the morning." she claimed.

Sam nodded in agreement and as she disappeared into the shower, he sat on the pull out bed, pulling John's journal out for more ideas to help them beat the witch. Kerry re-emerged a few moments later and climbed into bed.

"So, since Dean isn't here, do you want to make the most and sleep on the comfortable bed?" she asked.

A teasing look appeared on Sam's face.

"Nah. Wouldn't want you to miss out on an opportunity to share with Dean" he teased.

Kerry simply threw a pillow at him before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. Sam caught the pillow and smiled, reaching to turn off the light so Kerry could sleep.

Dean came back three hours later and saw immediately that Sam had taken the pull out, letting his older brother have the bed. He frowned slightly to see that Kerry was lying on the side nearest to the door; ever since he could remember, he'd always preferred to be nearest to the door as that way if anything came in to harm them, they'd have to get through him first. Trying not to make noise, he moved to the bed and had to smile at the serene look on Kerry's face as she slept. A piece of hair had fallen across her face and Dean reached down to tuck it behind her ear, freezing when she nuzzled into his hand as soon as the flesh touched her face. He pulled his hand back and turned to pull his shirt off and unbuckled his jeans, choosing to keep them on this time. As he sat on the bed, Kerry moved and sat up, looking at him with tired eyes.

"You drunk?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no."

"Damn, I owe Sam ten bucks" she grumbled.

"You guys bet on me?" Dean asked.

Kerry nodded, a smile on her face.

"All the time. I get in first usually and say you will be drunk; I think I'm up about two hundred bucks to thirty."

Dean smirked and when he came back from the toilet, he nudged Kerry over so that she was next to the wall. She frowned at him.

"I like being on that side." She complained.

"Tough. I always sleep next to the door. End of."

Kerry sighed, knowing she wasn't winning this one and rolled so she was facing him. She gave him a sleepy half-smile.

"You're so bossy." She grumbled.

Dean smiled and pushed the piece of hair off her face again.

"I know, but that's what makes me so adorable though, right?"

"I suppose" she agreed and closed her eyes, ignoring the explosion of butterflies in her stomach at his fleeting touch.

Dean watched as she fell asleep and suddenly realised that he had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Damnit Dean, you gotta stop doing this" he murmured to himself as he lay on his back and shut his eyes.

At some point during the night, Dean felt something on his chest. He grunted awake and cracked open an eye to see that in her sleep, Kerry had moved closer to him; the movement he felt had been her hand draping across his chest, her head nuzzled into his arm. He smiled, and deciding against moving her, closed his eyes again, his arm moving so that he had it round her.

Sam was the first to wake the following morning. After he sat up and stretched, he looked over at Kerry and Dean and couldn't help but grin. Kerry's head was gently resting on Dean's chest and Dean's arm was tightly wrapped round her. Sam couldn't resist the urge to take a photo of them, knowing that Kerry would probably appreciate the gesture, especially if they were unsuccessful in saving Dean. He put his phone away just as Kerry woke up. She glanced in surprise at her position on Dean and moved away quickly before he woke. Unfortunately her movements did exactly that and she found herself blushing slightly as she avoided his gaze. Sam coughed and the pair both looked up at him.

"Let's get started shall we?" he asked.

The pair nodded and a while later, they were scoping locations they believed a witch would use as a base. Kerry moved into an abandoned warehouse, leaving Dean to check out the building next door. As she moved into one of the rooms, she felt a shiver go up her back. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her and she twisted round in shock. A chuckle filled the room and she raised her shotgun.

"Come out witch!" she shouted.

Another chuckle, this time directly behind her. Reacting instinctively, she turned and fired a shot, straight into an empty space.

"Damn it." She cursed

An invisible force hit her hand and she could only watch as her gun went shooting across the room. Her eyes widened in realisation, just as a person stepped out in front of her.

"You're not a witch." She stated.

A cruel smile appeared on the other female's face.

"Oh I was. But I have a new occupation as well now"

Her eyes turned black and Kerry stepped back. Behind her, Kerry heard Dean's voice as he banged on the door.

"Kerry! Open the door!" he yelled.

"I can't!" she called back "it's not a witch, it's…"

Her voice was cut off as the demon moved with inhuman speed and grasped her throat. Kerry immediately tried to break free, but the demon was stronger than Meg had been and no matter what she tried she was unable to break free. Her movements grew more desperate as her lungs screamed for air but she was powerless to help herself. She could hear Dean desperately trying to break into the room but could do nothing to help him. As her vision blurred, her arms dropped; too weak to fight back anymore. Finally, she felt her lungs give out completely and her eyes slid shut as she faded into oblivion.


	10. Please, Be Okay!

_This chapter is a crucial turning point for Dean's feelings towards Kerry, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the delay in posting- I went away for a few days and ended up staying an extra week and a half, so apologies! Thank you again for your reviews and favourites- they truly are fuel for my passion and really make me want to continue writing!_

Dean finally smashed the door open only to find the room completely empty except for something lying on the floor in the middle of the room. His sharp eyes picked up on the blonde hair and his blood turned to ice.

"Kerry!" he called.

No response. Running faster than he even knew he could, he dropped to his knees next to her and drew her up into his arms. He put his hand on her throat, checking for her pulse and all colour drained from his face when he discovered there wasn't one.

"No, no…nonono" he muttered.

He lay her down on the floor and immediately began chest compressions, screaming out for Sam. Seconds later, Sam came in to find Dean desperately pressing down on Kerry's chest, his eyes wild with fear and panic. Sam ran over and dropped next to his brother.

"Dean, I'll take over. Call an ambulance."

Dean shook his head.

"You call; I'm not stopping." He snapped.

Sam called the ambulance and as soon as he ended the call, he moved out of the building to direct the paramedics. Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived and Dean found himself having to be pulled off Kerry. He grasped Sam's jacket tightly as he watched them load Kerry into the vehicle and bring out a defibrillator. He tossed the Impala keys to Sam and jumped into the back with Kerry, his eyes telling Sam he couldn't leave her. The doors shut and the ambulance sped away, leaving Sam behind to deal with everything else.

Once they were moving, the sound of them shocking Kerry filled the ambulance, and one of the paramedics shook his head. Dean felt completely helpless; just a few months ago he watched his dad die in front of him and Kerry was comforting him. Now he was standing watching as she too was slipping away from him. His eyes began to blur and he wanted to look away; but he knew that until she opened her eyes there was no way he was taking his own off her. Three more shocks with the defibrillator and the paramedic finally smiled.

"We have a pulse. It's faint but it's there." He informed Dean.

Dean felt his heart kick back into gear and let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. As the paramedic moved out of the way, he took hold of Kerry's hand with both of his and continued to stare at her, praying to any and all god that would listen to ensure she would be okay and silently begging her to open her eyes.

Kerry was wheeled off to the intensive care as soon as they arrived at the hospital and Dean was told to stay back. He wanted to refuse, but knew Kerry would kill him if he got in the way of the professionals, so he busied himself with filling in the hospital forms. Thankfully, he knew almost everything about her and so it didn't take long. As he signed the form, Sam appeared in the hallway. At the sight of Dean semi-calmly signing some paperwork, he relaxed; if anything was a good sign, that was it.

"How is she?" he asked.

"They got her pulse back but she's still too weak to breathe by herself. They took her to intensive care and told me to wait out here."

Sam nodded and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"She's a hunter and she's a Singer. From what we know of both of those, it's pretty safe to say she's going to fight through this and be okay."

Dean nodded, but he was still too shaken to truly believe it.

"By the way, Bobby's on his way; said he'll be here in a few hours." Sam continued.

Before Dean was able to respond, the door opened and a doctor came over to him.

"How is she doc?" he asked.

"She will be okay. She needs to be kept here for a while as she's still not quite able to breathe comfortably on her own, but thankfully she doesn't have to rely on the machine to breathe for her. That in itself tells me she should be okay. She should wake in the next couple of hours."

Dean almost sank to the floor in relief, but instead forced himself to walk into her room. He instantly froze when he saw her lying there, her skin a sickly grey colour; an oxygen tube up her nose helping her breathe. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and moved to her side. As he reached out to take her hand, the force of a memory hit him and he blinked in surprise as the echo of her voice filtered through his mind

"_I'll never stop loving you as long as you stay here and don't abandon us"_

So shocked by the voice, he dropped her hand and stared at her in shock.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked himself out loud.

As he spoke, Kerry's eyes fluttered under her eyelashes and she let out a gentle moan. Dean immediately turned his attention back to her and re-took her hand.

"Kerry? You awake?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond, but Dean took it as a sign that she was going to wake sooner rather than later, so sat in the chair next to her, determined to be there when she woke. He found himself staring at her in minute detail, something he'd never done before and found that the more he looked, the more beautiful she became. He shook his head, rubbing his face with his free hand. Firstly he tried to kiss her and now he was imagining her voice telling him she loved him. It was too confusing for him to take in.

"What's coming over me!?" he whispered.

Sam entered the room at that moment, armed with two cups of coffee. He silently handed one to Dean who nodded his thanks.

"She moved yet?" Sam asked.

"She let out a moan but that's all."

Sam nodded; at least she'd done something, which was more than a good sign.

"Good. Bobby said he'll be here in about an hour. I told him she should be okay, so he's not breaking every speed limit now."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the fact that one twenty one year old could turn a group of the most hardened and rough hunters into worried wrecks. He glanced back at Kerry's face and squeezed her hand once his eyes widening when there was the softest of squeezes back.

"Hey kiddo, you gonna wake up?" he asked her.

There was a slight furring of her brows and she let out another soft moan, but she still didn't open her eyes. Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Do you think I should get a doctor?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head.

"No, I think she's just fighting her way into consciousness and we should leave her to it."

Sam nodded and sat back in his chair; his eyes clearly displaying the worry that Dean was trying to hide in his own. Dean once again found himself thinking about Kerry and as he thought back to the events of the past few days, he felt a fierce protectiveness towards her that he'd never before felt.

"We have to be there for her more. She nearly died today and that's just not acceptable." He said out loud, his voice steely.

Sam glanced up in surprise at the fierceness of his brother's words and almost smiled at the intensity of the look on Dean's face as he stared at Kerry.

"I'm with you there." Sam agreed.

Bobby walked into the room before either could say anything else and Sam was the first to stand and leave the room, putting a reassuring hand on the older hunter's shoulder as he passed. Dean felt reluctant to leave, but eventually forced himself to stand. Before he left, he looked at Bobby.

"I'm sorry Bobby; I shouldn't have let her go by herself."

Bobby glared at him and Dean stepped back.

"You idjit! Of course you should have; she's a hunter like us, it's what we do! Don't you ever apologise for something that's out of your control to me again boy, you hear me?"

Dean could only nod and bobby then reached and quickly patted him on the back.

"Sam tells me you were the one that helped bring her back. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be mourning the loss of my daughter right now. I owe you big time."

Dean gave him a small smile, trying not to think of how close they came to losing her.

"I just… I wish I could protect her more Bobby. It scared me so much to see her like that. She's my family every bit as much as dad and Sammy, and I can't think of her dying. I promise I'm never letting her out of my sight again when I'm around her."

Bobby smiled and patted him on the back, and as the younger hunter left, he turned his attention to Kerry and saw she had opened her eyes and was looking at him with a tearful expression. Relief overwhelmed him and he almost threw himself at her, pulling her into his arms. She simply lay her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall, too weak to do anything else.

"He loves you darling' I can tell. He just doesn't know it yet, but I know he'll figure it out in time."

Kerry sniffed and nodded. Bobby released her and she lay back down, exhaustion in every movement she made.

"It wasn't a witch." She whispered, her voice sounding raspy.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Demon." She ended.

"Damn. I'm so sorry; I should've known."

Kerry shrugged.

"We're hunters, it's what we do; or was that just something you said to shut Dean up?" she asked, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Bobby chuckled and reached to stroke her hair.

"You have no idea how terrified we were." He commented, his voice gentle.

She didn't respond, but the look in her eyes told him she knew exactly how terrified they all were. At that moment, there was a tap on the door and Sam came in, a huge relieved smile spreading across his face when he saw Kerry looking at him.

"Dean, get in here!" he called.

There was a crash and the door slammed open, the force of it hitting Sam and sending the younger brother crashing to the floor. Dean raced in, eyes wild with fear and Sam glared at him. Bobby stared at the commotion with wide eyes, but Kerry couldn't hold in the giggles. They were so soft they were almost inaudible, but Dean snapped his head to her as he heard the noise.

"You're okay." Was all he managed to say.

Kerry smiled and nodded, her eyes sparkling with amusement as Sam reached up and kicked Dean's legs, returning the favour of sending his brother to the floor.


	11. Back in Business

_Hey guys, apologies for the delay in updating! I hope you're still enjoying the story and thank you again to all who reviewed the last chapter! _

It took three days, but as soon as Kerry had been given the all-clear by the hospital, she wasted no time in getting dressed and leaving, desperate to get home to her comfortable bed and a decent shower. She had regained most of her strength but had large bruises across her throat that made her wince every time she looked in a reflective surface and saw them. Dean kept to his promise of never letting her out of his sight to the point that Kerry, though enjoying the attention, soon got to a point where it was too much.

"For heavens sake Dean! I'm having a shower!" she yelled on the third morning as he moved to follow her when she walked to the stairs.

Dean stopped and the look in his eyes made her smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just going for a shower, I don't need you to follow me in there." She soothed.

Dean nodded but still followed her up the stairs and she watched as he moved to sit in the hallway, facing the bathroom door. She bit her cheek to stop herself from exploding but right at that moment she was wishing she had a gun in her hand to get him away from her. Deep down she was glad that he was at least paying her attention, but it was for a reason other than what she would have liked, and she found it wasn't very pleasant.

The next week passed slowly. Five days in, Kerry had finally had enough of her 'shadow' and had finally snapped, shoving a gun in Dean's chest and threatening to shoot him if he so much as glanced her way for the rest of their visit. She was back to full strength and Bobby found her out in the yard training the day the brothers aimed to leave. He watched her hitting the punch bag in front of her and his heart swelled with pride in the knowledge that his baby girl, though she'd been hurt bad before, was one tough cookie; and he found himself pitying anybody that wronged her as he knew she would never stop hunting them down until she'd gotten payback. He watched her for a few more seconds then called her when Dean came out and stood next to him.

"Kerry! I need you here!" he shouted.

Kerry paused as she was about to hit the bag and glanced up. She smiled and waved at the two men before pulling her headphones out and walking up to them, pushing her sweat dampened bangs off her face and greedily grasping and drinking the bottle of water Bobby held out to her. As she drank, she saw Dean holding a bag and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys off again?" she asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Wanna come along?" he asked.

Kerry almost choked on her drink. Two days ago he'd barely let her go to the toilet without being on guard and now he was offering for her to go on a hunt? Something didn't add up.

"Really. You've been all but mother henning me for almost a week now and suddenly you want me out on a hunt?" she asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

Dean winced at the jab but then smiled.

"Yeah. I can see you're back to full strength so you're coming with us. You are not leaving my sight once though, you hear me?"

Kerry smirked and jogged up to the house to prepare a bag. She saw Sam out of the corner of her eye and immediately could tell that he wasn't happy; but as she didn't know why she chose to shrug it off and head to her room. By the time she had packed and reached the car, Sam and Dean were having yet another argument, and Kerry sighed when she heard Sam say her name.

"Kerry is not well enough yet- she almost DIED Dean!" he yelled.

Kerry stepped up to the younger brother and poked him in the chest.

"I have my dad's blessing and I feel fine, Sam. I'm going, end of. Oh, and I'm calling shotgun."

She moved past him and threw her bag in the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat, giving them a look that clearly told them to hurry up. Sam frowned but slid into the backseat, while a grinning Dean jumped into his own seat. A few hours into the drive, a song came on that Kerry loved and she leaned forward, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and simply turned the volume up further before sliding back in her seat and bobbing her head as ACDC's 'You shook me all night long' started to play.

It took them about twelve hours before they reached the town they were investigating and by the time they arrived, night had fallen. As Dean parked, he glanced at his brother and Kerry and smiled to see that they were both fast asleep.

"Awww, how sweet." he muttered.

Sam cracked one eye open and punched Dean before realising that they had stopped.

"We're here?"

"Nope. We're there."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kerry, the same smile appearing on his face that Dean had as he saw how she was curled up against the seat, just like she used to as a child. He waited out in the car with her as Dean went in to register them, and when Dean came back, he moved to the boot to grab their bags. Dean moved to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, but Kerry didn't move. He found it amusing because if it wasn't him, Sam, John or Bobby, Kerry would have sliced his throat by now, but because her subconscious knew it was one of them, she slept straight through, and Dean knew from experience that the only thing that could wake her up now WAS a demon. He smiled and gently slid her out of the car before picking her up bridal style. Her head rolled slightly and instinctively, she rested her head against his chest and sighed deeply as she returned to her sleep.

Sam came back out to take the car and get some food, and Dean carried Kerry up to the room, placing her gently on one of the beds and taking her shoes off, letting her get some more sleep until they needed her input. When Sam came back half an hour later, Dean was sitting on the couch with a blanket pulled over himself, watching TV. Kerry had curled herself up again and was facing away from them, still asleep. He smiled, realising that the fact Dean was on the couch meant his brother was allowing him to have the other bed in the room.

"Hey, dean."

Dean looked up and caught the bottle of beer that Sam threw to him. He nodded his thanks and opened the bottle as Sam made his way over to the side and dumped the bag on it, grabbing his own bottle and having a drink from it. He then joined Dean on the couch and the two sat in companionable silence as they watched the TV. About an hour later, they were still watching a quiz show, and were arguing over one of the answers when Kerry woke.

"The capital of Florida is St Augustine, Dean!"

"I think you'll find it's Orlando, Sam!"

Kerry smiled warmly at the interaction, but couldn't resist jumping in.

"Actually, you're both wrong. The answer is Tallahassee."

They both looked over at Kerry, having not noticed her wake and she slid out of the bed and into the bathroom. While she was gone, they waited for the answer, and sure enough, they were both proven wrong as the answer came back as Tallahassee.

When she came back into the room, both brothers were getting ready for bed. Sam was already topless and about to lie down and when she looked at Dean, he too was shirtless and had just begun to unzip his jeans to pull them off. He glanced at Kerry out of the corner of his eye and winked at her, grinning as she turned away, a slight blush crossing her face. She slid back into bed, her back facing him and found herself slipping into a peaceful sleep that held pleasant dreams of Dean and his semi-nakedness.

The real work started the next day. As Dean strolled off to a bar, Kerry and Sam headed to the local library to do some research on what they were hunting. All they knew so far was that every ten years around the same date, a teenage girl would go missing, never to be seen again. After an hour of looking, Sam gave a triumphant grin and waved Kerry over to him.

"It's a ghost. See here- back in 1887, a young girl was killed and it turned out to be another girl that did it. The girl's mother had no idea who murdered her daughter and after 10 years of getting nowhere, on the anniversary of her daughter's death, she went crazy and killed seven girls, all to find who did it. The local townsfolk knew straight away it was her and they hunted her down and killed her on sight. Local legend says that if you stray too deep into the woods at night, her spirit will kill you, thinking you were the one who murdered her child."

Kerry nodded and patted Sam on the back.

"Awesome. Maybe it's true, only it only happens if you go into the wood on that particular day? In her mind, she still doesn't know who the murderer was, so of course she'll still be trying to find out. What was the date of her daughter's death?" she asked.

Sam ruffled through some papers and handed one sheet over to her. She glanced at the date and rolled her eyes; May 16th. Today was May 15th, and it was the right year for the ghost to strike. Mumbling, she flipped over her phone and called Dean.

"Hey, it's a ghost and the next victim is due to be killed tomorrow."

Dean sucked in a breath.

"Okay, so we need to find where. I need a shower to freshen up and will meet you guys at the library in an hour."

"No need. Sam's going to scope the local area and I'm heading back to the motel now to get some supplies, so I'll see you there."

She disconnected the call and said bye to Sam, thanking her lucky stars that the motel was only a 20 minute walk. Once she finally arrived at their room, she noticed the door was already open, but when she stepped inside, she froze.

Dean was back, but he wasn't alone. Kerry flicked the light on to see a shirtless Dean lying on the bed that she had been sleeping on the night before, his lips glued to those of a brunette. Kerry let out a small cry and before Dean could react, she ran back out of the motel, not caring that the weather had turned and rain was now crashing down on her. All she needed at that time was to escape from the image.

She found herself running blindly, not caring that she had no idea where she was going. Her hair was plastered to her face, her clothes starting to slow her down, but still she kept on running, ignoring the fact that her vision was blurring due to the force of the rain. Suddenly, she slipped down a small ravine and landed heavily onto her left leg, her ankle twisting beneath her. She yelled in pain and clutched at the joint when a noise from near her made her look up. Hoping it was another person to help, she opened her mouth to call out, but then her eyes widened as she realised what it actually was. A woman stood in front of her, but Kerry knew this was no ordinary woman. Her skin was too pale, her eyes too manic, to be human. The woman moved closer and Kerry scrambled to climb back up the ravine, but it was too late. A freezing cold force slammed into her and the last thing she registered as she fell unconscious was the buzzing of the phone in her pocket.


End file.
